Regret Really Does Hurt
by Storygurl16
Summary: Austin makes a HUGE mistake, risking the loss of the most important thing in his life. (I know the summary stinks, but please check it out!)


**Hey, guys! I'm here with a new one-shot I wrote. I have writer's block on my other story, "New Life in a New City", right now, so I wrote this one-shot. I didn't want you guys to think I died or something because I haven't been updating very often. Well, go read the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**WARNING!  
You may or may not need tissues for this one...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Ally, are you done with that song yet?" Austin asks.

Austin and Ally are both at Austin's house, trying desperately to finish Austin's new song by tomorrow. Well, Ally's desperately trying to finish it. Austin is just lying on his bed watching her play the keyboard he has, and scribble in her songbook.

"No, Austin. Maybe this would be done if you would come over here and help me," she says, rolling her eyes.

Austin groans. "You're the songwriter. That's your job. I'm just supposed to sing the songs."

Ally sighs loudly. "Yes, but if you want to sing my songs, then you're going to help me write them."

"Why do I have to, Ally?" he whines. The brunette songwriter rolls her eyes for the second time.

"Because, I said so!" she shouts. "Now, stop whining and get your butt over here!"

"Why are you yelling at me!?" Austin asks, raising his voice to Ally's level.

"Because you're being stubborn!" she yells.

"I am not! It's just…you haven't written a new song in like a month, and I'm becoming less famous by the minute!" he yells back, waving his arms madly for effect.

Ally stands from the piano bench. "Well, I'm sorry that it takes a month to write a good, well thought out song!"

"We have written a good song in a day before, Ally! Why is it taking so long now!?" He shouts, taking a step towards her.

"Because you're not helping me!" she screams. "You know what!? I'm done! I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what anymore!?" Austin asks, lowering his voice a bit.

"This! All you care about is your stupid fame, and I'm sick of it! I'm done with you! Go find a new songwriter because I quit!" She storms out of his room, slamming the door shut on her way out. Austin just stands there, horrified at what just happened. He hears the front door slam shut, and that's when he snaps.

"Ally, wait!" he shouts, even though she can't hear him. He sprints down the stairs, almost falling down them as he does so. By the time he opens the front door, she's already driving down the street in her red Mustang. He runs out into the driveway, waving his arms around, hoping to get her to see him in her rear view mirror.

"Ally, please!" he screams as loud as he possibly can. With no avail, the red Mustang drives out of sight.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. He turns and drags himself back into his house, plopping down on the couch. He grabs the remote and flips on the TV. He channel surfs for about a half an hour before a certain channel catches his eye. The news.

"Breaking news!" a reporter on the TV holding a microphone says. "There has been a horrible accident on Route 85 towards the Miami Mall! Let's go to Brad, who's on the scene at this moment."

The screen flicks to a young guy, probably in his twenties, standing in front of the highway, where policemen and firefighters are investigating the scene.

"Thanks, Michelle. Well, as you see here, there has been a terrible car crash. A female, by the name of Allison Dawson, driving a red Ford Mustang, lost control of the wheel and swerved off the right side of the road, and hit a tree. Police say she is currently suffering potentially life-threatening injuries. We will be back later with more of the story. Back to you, Michelle," the reporter says.

The only words Austin hears in that speech is car crash and Allison Dawson, before he is out the door and getting into his own car. He starts the engine and whips out of his driveway, speeding down the street to the only place that is in his mind right now. Route 85.

'_She can't die! She has to be okay!' _he repeats over and over in his head, trying his hardest to hold back the tears that are forming in his eyes. When he gets there, he can't hold in the tears anymore at what he sees. There are police and firefighters everywhere. But worst of all, Ally's car is smashed against a tree, metal scattered all over the place. He quickly kills the engine and gets out of his car. He sprints over to one of the police officers, shooting him down with questions.

"Is Ally okay!? Please tell me she's okay! How bad was she hurt!? Is she dead!? Do not even tell me she died!" he shouts.

The police officer puts his hands on both of Austin's shoulders, shaking him a little. "Calm down, boy!" he shouts. Austin takes a few deep breaths, and nods at the police officer.

"So…how is she?" he asks, lowering his voice back to normal.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but…she didn't make it. She passed about ten minutes ago," the officer says as calm as he can, giving Austin a sympathetic look.

Right after those words come out of his mouth, Austin loses it.

"No! She can't be dead! Please! She can't die! She's my best friend!" he screams, tears streaming from his eyes down his face.

"I'm sorry, son. We did all we could to save her," the officer says softly.

The blonde singer falls to his knees. "This can't be happening! This is a dream! It isn't real! She can'tbe dead!"

"I'm really sorry…" The officer sighs, patting Austin on the shoulder gently.

The next week, Austin spends his time curled in his bed, closing himself out from the world. _'Why did she have to die? Why did this have to happen?' _he asks himself in his head.

The next day was probably one of the worst days for him. Ally's funeral. On the way there, all he does is stare out the window, tuning out everyone else in the car. When him and his family arrive, it's a horrible sight. Well, to Austin it is. Everyone is wearing black, and tissues scatter the floor from amounts of crying. But, worst of all, in the front of the small room, is a small red casket. Austin has to close his eyes to keep from crying.

By the time the ceremony is over, everyone is crying, except for Austin. He watches as they lower Ally's casket into the ground, covering it with dirt. Everyone goes up to say a little prayer afterwards.

After a while, the burial ends and people start to leave.

"Austin, honey, we have to go home," his mother, Mimi Moon, says.

Austin turns to look at her. She has black streaks running down her cheeks from crying.

"Give me five minutes, Mom," he says. She nods and walks back to the car where Austin's father, Mike Moon, is waiting. Austin then turns back to the lump of fresh dirt in front of him.

"Ally, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry," he begins. "Why did I even have to start that stupid fight? It was pointless and I'm really, really sorry." Tears start to form in his eyes.

"This is just…stupid. Why did this have to happen to you? You were so young. You had so much going for you. You were an amazing songwriter, and you had a great voice, too. Why couldn't it have been me?" By now the tears are slowly slipping down his cheeks.

"I didn't even get the chance to tell you how I really feel about you. You were so beautiful. Why did this even happen? I should have apologized instead of standing there like an idiot. I'm probably the worst best friend ever. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Allison Marie Dawson, and I should have told you this sooner. None of this would have happened if I just would have told you. I'm such an idiot. If I could go into the past, and change last week, I would do it in a heartbeat. So, I just have to say this one more time before I go.

"I love you, Ally."

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this one. I know some of you are probably mad that I killed Ally off, but I've never written a one-shot like this and I wanted to try it. So, was it good? Did you cry at all? I kinda hope you did because that's what I was aiming for. Emotion. Please review! I need to know what you think of this one-shot! See ya! :D**


End file.
